


Quiet In The Keep

by ErinNox_Writes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, SOFT GAYS, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just them being cute, like this just softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinNox_Writes/pseuds/ErinNox_Writes
Summary: Dorian is trying to study, but a certain elvhen Inquisitor has decided to make his life that much more difficult by sleeping in his lap.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Quiet In The Keep

“Amatus, as much as I love having you put your entire body weight on top of me, I would very much like to get up.”

Dorian looked down at Rin Lavellan, who was tucked up against his chest, eyes closed. They were seated in Dorian’s regular chair in his little alcove of the library, Dorian having needed to finish some research and Rin not wanting to go to sleep alone. So when Dorian had sat down to read, the elf had dropped right into his lap (thank Maker he didn’t wear his armor around Skyhold like he did Haven) and made himself comfortable.

When Dorian had protested — rather loudly, in fact — Rin had just closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Dorian’s torso, murmuring, “You’re warm.”

Adraste help him, for Dorian was a weak, weak man.

He allowed the Inquisitor to stay, then tried to focus on anything other than his paramour breathing softly against him. As the minutes passed on, Rin’s face grew more and more peaceful, until Dorian was sure he had fallen asleep.

Now, Dorian had (finally) finished his research, and he was not looking forward to sleeping upright in a chair. He shook Rin gently, trying to get him to wake up.

Instead, the elf tightened his arm around Dorian, protesting softly. “Don’t want to get up.”

Dorian sighed. “You say that now, but if we stay here, one or both of us is going to regret it in the morning. As much as I adore you, I will not suffer six hours in a rigid wooden _chair_ just because you don’t want to get up.”

Rin just groaned in response.

“You’re impossible, you know that, right?”

A smile crossed the Inquisitor’s face. “You love me.”

“That I do. Terrible life choices on my part.” He lifted his hand, running it through his boyfriend’s hair. “You’re not going to move, are you?”

He shook his head. “Nope.”

Dorian pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “Whatever will I do with you, amatus?”

“Mm…you could carry me.”

The mage scoffed. “Me? Carry you all the way through the keep? Imagine the _scandal_. I’m sure someone would think I’d finally killed you. Mother Giselle would use it to kickstart her crusade against me. 'Look, that evil Magister has murdered the Herald! Let's get him!'”

Rin nuzzled further into Dorian’s side, eyes still closed. “You’d never hurt me.”

The words were soft and, murmured in their sleepy manner, made Dorian’s heart ache. Something inside him brightened at the thought of Rin, even halfway unconscious, still thinking so highly of him.

He smiled down at the elf, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. “You make me soft, amatus.” He sighed. “Fine. I’ll heed to your demands.” With exaggerated disgruntlement, he hooked his arms under Rin’s legs and back, standing up from the chair and bringing the elf with him. Rin wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck before nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

Dorian huffed. “I spoil you too much.”

The Inquisitor, eyes still closed, just smiled. “I love you.”

The mage rolled his eyes, but smiled, in spite of himself. “You love what I can _do_ for you.”

“That too.”

Dorian began his trek to the Inquisitor’s chambers, silently thanking the Maker for the blessedly empty halls. Even the main hall, usually so filled with gossiping nobles, was silent, it being so late into the night. He opened the door to the chambers, climbing the steps up to the big empty room, which was lit by the moonlight streaming in from the open balconies.

Gently, Dorian laid Rin onto their bed, pulling up the blankets to cover his body. The smile had slowly slipped off of Rin’s face, and he looked almost asleep as he shifted under the covers. Dorian, who could feel his heart swell at the sight of the elf so quiet and peaceful, brushed a few stray hairs out of Rin’s face before stepping back, away from the bed.

Immediately, Rin began to whine. “Dorian…” he murmured, “where are you going?”

“I’m just undressing, don’t worry. I don’t know about you, amatus, but I don’t find it comfortable sleeping in a million buckles.” After he had gotten his shirt and shoes off, he climbed into bed next to Rin. “You shouldn’t be sleeping in that tunic, either.”

Rin sleepily turned over towards him. “Mm, then take it off.”

This boy. “Alright, fine. Sit up.” He pulled Rin into a sitting position and began to undo the claps on his royal blue jerkin as Rin swayed in his tired state. Slowly, Dorian slipped it off Rin’s shoulders, leaving him just as shirtless as Dorian. He then slipped off the elf’s boots, tossing them haphazardly off the bed. Once he was finished, Rin fell back onto the pillows, and Dorian followed him.

“Are you warm enough?” the mage asked, knowing his boyfriend usually wore a sleepshirt because he got cold during the night.

“Ir eth. I’m fine.” A smile then passed across the Inquisitor’s face. “Could be warmer.”

Dorian pulled Rin close to him, wrapping arm around his back. His skin was cool to the touch, but began to warm under Dorian’s fingers. He took his free hand and brought it to the elf’s face, carding his fingers through Rin’s hair. The Inquisitor relaxed easily, one hand resting in front of his face on the pillow. His eyes were closed, irises blocked to Dorian’s vision, but the vallaslin on his cheeks was still visible. Mesmerized, the mage traced his hand across his boyfriend’s face, smiling just at the sight of him. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

In response, Rin just whispered, “Vhenan. _Erathe_.”

“You know I don’t know what that means.” Dorian pulled him closer, tucking Rin’s head under his chin. Sometimes he wondered how he became so lucky as to be able to hold someone like Rin in a position like this, just basking in his presence without fear of penance. Rin breathed softly before him, and Dorian watched the sleep overcome him with every passing moment. Here was the most powerful leader in Thedas, asleep in his arms. Rin had chosen him, out of everyone he could’ve possibly had, and asked him to stay. Dorian didn’t think he could’ve turned him down, even if he wanted to. And now…he wouldn’t trade what they had for the world.

Dorian brushed back the hair on Rin’s forehead, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. “I love you, amatus,” he whispered before closing his eyes.

Just as he felt the familiar of sleep begin to catch up with him, he heard the slightest breath of words by his ear.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish:  
> Ir eth: “I’m safe”  
> Erathe: “sleep”  
> Ar lath ma: “I love you”


End file.
